


Place to Place

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Carrying, Fluff, M/M, Seduce Your Love Interest By Picking Them Right Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Tjelvar needs a book off a high shelf. Ed helps.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	Place to Place

He hadn’t asked for this, dammit.

In the metaphorical and literal sense, this time.

He had stood on tiptoe to reach for a book, and Eddie had said, “Oh Tjelvar, let me help you,” and before Tjelvar could demur, he had hefted him up, hands at his hips, as if he were little more than a small child and not a fully grown orc.

For a full five seconds, Tjelvar forgot about the book entirely, his mind making a sound like the ocean. Waves of noise, in and out, empty of any other thought.

Beneath him, Eddie shifted. “Um, Tjelvar? Did you forget which book you needed? Sometimes I do that and I wouldn’t mind lifting you again when you remember, it’s just this isn’t the best way to keep holding you up - ”

Tjelvar snatched the book from its place, heat flooding his face. “Sorry!” he said. “I got it, sorry - ” His feet touched the floor again, and he choked down the little mournful tendril of feeling that tried to grasp at his heart when Eddie stepped back. “Thank you,” he said instead, turning and putting on a smile he hoped looked genuine. “I wasn’t expecting...I didn’t think you could lift me. Like that.”

Eddie beamed. “Oh you’re not that heavy!” he said brightly. “I could’ve held you for way longer than that.” He flushed, then, a flattering pink working its way up his neck. “I mean - you know, just - if I’d - picked you up better, right?”

_Of course, Eddie. Thank you again._ How hard was that to say? Instead, what came out of Tjelvar’s stupid traitorous mouth was, “Like what?”

“Oh,” Eddie said, eyes going a little wide, a little more puppyish than usual. Then he smiled at Tjelvar through his lashes. “Well, like...”

It wasn’t often someone could just scoop Tjelvar off his feet. In fact, he couldn’t remember a time in his adult life when he’d been _carried._ At least, not with such ease. Eddie grinned at him, a little flushed from the exertion of lifting Tjelvar into a princess carry. Tjelvar wrapped his arms around his neck. To help hold his weight. Of course.

“Like - um,” Eddie said, eyes flicking across Tjelvar’s face, a touch of uncertainty touching his features. “This. Could carry you around like this all day if you’d let me.”

“Oh,” Tjelvar said. “Well,” he said. He met Eddie’s eyes and felt himself blushing again. “Whatever makes you happy.”


End file.
